


Elemental Forces

by OhTheatre



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: Long ago the four nations lived in harmony- KIDDING!! Pauls presence is requested in the king's chambers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Whaaaaat me starting another fanfic??? when I have like 4 others?? yeah, this is super in character for me so like um enjoy! Cause I had a lot of fun writing this tbh
> 
> TW: Shoving

“Your majesty?” A firm voice called from across the room. Paul took a deep breath turning to face his advisor. He made his way over to the man. 

“Yes, Ted?” He didn’t mean to sound annoyed but he was rather busy. He also knew Ted could handle it, he had known the man since they were just children. He always laughed at how tall Ted was compared to the short prince. 

“Your erm... father wishes to see you” Ted seemed more nervous than usual. His voice wasn’t as confident and his demeanor shyer away. He was leaning on the side of the entrance to the room and wouldn’t meet Paul’s eyes. Paul sighed and nodded following his advisor towards the Kings chamber. He rather hated the palace, it was gushing bright blue everywhere. Paul’s eyes stung from the overly bright lights forged from pearls. He felt himself getting nervous, as they walked down the long hallway and sights that once seemed so far appeared closer. Paul took a deep breath and stopped, walking over to one of the windows. It was laced in a gold frame and stained to represent important events that had occurred in the past. He wasn’t focused on the image however, his eyes moved down to one of the small water fountains. Each window had one, the Queen enjoyed how the stained glass, light, and water all reflected each other. He held his hand over the fountain, the water stilled. He concentrated a little harder raising the water and taking a small bit of it separating from the rest. He played with the water, allowing a constant back and forth between his hands. A steady pace and the clear water calmed Paul. He walked back towards Ted, still playing with the water he continued down the hall. They reached the doors, greeted by two guards faces unmoving. Ted nodded at both and turned back to the young fidgety prince. 

“You might want to get rid of the water” Ted started “You know how the Queen feels about you dripping”

“Mmhmm” Paul hummed in response, he sighed before allowing the water to evaporate into a steamy cloud. He watched as the white air disappeared, Ted nodded and turned back to the guards. They moved aside and opened the door. Paul immediately stiffened and stood straighter. His eyes glanced around the room, the King's chambers. The room, unlike the rest of the palace, was a nice balance between white and gold. The lights were dimmer and didn’t hurt Paul’s eyes as much. The bed was a majestical piece, surely it wasn’t meant for sleeping Paul thought. He looked towards the grand window, the Queen sat gracefully looking out towards the kingdom. Paul’s heart elated a bit at the sight of her. She sat in her lounging gown, it was a pastel blue decorated meticulously with corals from the ocean and sat loosely on the woman to provide a sense of comfort as opposed to the Queen's tight gowns. He turned towards a low and demanding voice, he saw the King. The man was intimidating, he stood tall. He was wearing his usual royal outfit with the sacred blue sash hung around his chest. He was talking to an unknown man. Paul returned his eyes to the floor, avoiding any eye contact with anyone. The unknown man left after a moment, and Ted cleared his throat. He nodded at Paul before leaving the room. He would never admit it but Paul longed for Ted to stay. He hated confrontation of any sort, but mostly with the King. As he heard the grand door shut fiercely behind him, the Queen turned to look towards Paul, alert. She smiled at the sight of Paul and her eyes softened. She made her way over, she reached Paul and straightened him out. Dusting his shoulders and playing at his hair for a moment. He smiled embarrassed at her, she simply smiled back. The king took a different approach, he stared at Paul for a moment before turning towards the window. He cleared his throat and Paul acted quickly, he dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

“Good Evening, your majesty” Paul spoke smoothly. The words were so familiar, the phrase being uttered by Paul almost every day of the week. He heard the King scoff in annoyance before lightly hitting Paul with the hilt of his sword, previously tucked away. Paul looked up, he noticed the Queen looking away. He ignored it focusing back to the King.

“I have a mission of sorts for you...” the King spoke. Paul’s curiosity peaked, he felt his heart rate pick up and a sense of excitement wash over him. A chance to get out of the castle? Out of the kingdom? Paul couldn’t help but smile. 

“There have been murmurs of disturbance by the border, I want you to investigate them” The king paused, Paul opened his mouth but was quickly cut off “I then want you to venture into... into the Kingdoms” he paused again, this wasn’t like the King. He was sure of everything, his voice never wavered, he never stuttered. Paul’s excitement turned to fear. “I want you to take a small team. Your most trusted. You will venture far and wide, procuring a parchment from each Ruler” he paused “it must be signed, and oathed” he finished finally. Paul was confused, what was the parchment, what did it say, why was it so important to be oathed? The king made his way to where Paul kneeled, he extended his arm with three scrolls in hand. He went to hand them to Paul but stopped.

“There is one rule” His tone had shifted, it took a seriousness and fear combination. “Whatever you do, you must never read the parchment” His cold eyes stared directly into Paul’s. He felt a shiver run down his spine. He had only seen these eyes once before. “Do you understand?” Paul nodded prematurely 

“I want a vocal confirmation, Prince Paul” the King barked “Do you understand!” Paul flinched unconsciously taking a step back

“I understand Father” Paul’s eyes grew wide with fear as he realized his mistake. He heard the Queen gasp. “Your majesty, I understand your majesty” he quickly corrected himself. The King glared at him before shoving the scrolls into his chest, Paul wrapped his now shaking arms around them. What was he getting himself into?


	2. Easy Breezy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa finishes up her lesson with full intentions to return home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anyway I love Melissa so shes a main character now oops
> 
> TW: Screaming

“Again!” The demanding voice shouted from a safe distance. Melissa shut her eyes tight trying to focus on the space around her. Silence fell over the field she stood with her arms out slightly, it was a fresh day. A cool breeze blew through Melissa’s hair, which was in a loose braid. Eyes still closed, Melissa gave a small smirk, she quickly turned, her hands followed as she gathered the wind. She held to it tightly, she danced around the field, the air following her every move. She made one final move before pulsating her hands down. The wind catapulted her off the ground, she took a quick peek and felt herself get breathless at the sight of the field and the kingdom that sat below it. Her eyes closed again as she gathered enough air to land on the soft grass. Her feet felt the green substance tickle her, her dress calming down once the wind had cleared and the field was still again. She heard soft clapping behind her and she couldn’t help but giggle. Her eyes opened turning to her audience.

“Mel, that was amazing!” Charlotte squealed. Her sister smiled at her beaming with pride.

“It was... adequate” Melissa sighed turning to the second person present. Davidson examined the fields behind Melissa and sighed. “We shall continue tomorrow-“ the bell from the kingdom rung out “But you should head home now, the both of you” he finished before saluting them both goodbye and walking down the fields eventually hidden out of sight by the fog that was crawling up the hill. Her sister turned to her, the look of pride now replaced with a worrisome look. Melissa made her way over to Charlotte putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about the fog” she started, she used her hands to quickly separate a path down the middle “See? I’ve got you” Charlotte took a moment before smiling again. Melissa linked arms with her sister as the walked through the mist. They walked down the mountain and through the forest. The sun setting above them, and the air growing colder. Melissa grew tired, as did her sister.

“Maybe we should stop to rest” Suggested Charlotte. Her eyes were heavy and her body shook with a chill

“I don’t understand” Melissa whined, “Why is it taking so long for us to get back, we came the same way” she looked around hoping for an answer. The Forest was beautiful emerald green, and the trees reflected nicely around the creek that ran through. Melissa squinted confuses, she hadn’t seen this on the way in. Her internal compass felt off, and her eyes felt heavy with exhaustion. She had been training all day. All she wanted to do was get home, she wanted to feel the warmth of the fire, cuddle with her sister as her mother told stories of her day.

“Come on, let’s keep going” Charlotte finally said, noticing the sadness that grew in her younger sisters eyes. She wished she could do something but she was powerless, literally. All she could do was try and get them home. She found herself confused about where she was. She looked towards Melissa, she shivered and her hands were shaking.

“Mel, take a break, we can go without a clear path for awhile” Melissa simply shook her head, she kept walking. Charlotte reluctantly followed her into the unknown. The fog grew stronger around the pair, Melissa was exhausted, she tried hard to move it out of the way but it simply gathered more and more. She kept walking extending her arms, she turned to give her sister an arm of support as they reached a fumbly path but was met with more fog. Panic set in as Melissa frantically turned in every which way looking for any sign of her sister.

“Charlotte?!” Melissa screamed through the fog, her voice weaker than expected. “Charlotte!!” She shrieked louder. It had gotten colder, her body felt weak. “CHARLOTTE!” Her voice screamed hoarsely, she was so helpless.Suddenly she felt an immense pressure hit her, she was quickly knocked down. The young servant failed to catch herself and felt her vision turn to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! sorry, it's shorter!!


	3. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has an eventful lunch with the king and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There are three types of Bill, sweet bill, smug bill, and father bill. Here we have Smug Bill and i could not be more excited. Also two chapters in one day?? what??
> 
> TW: Kinda mean bill

“Enough!” The young girl giggled. Bill sighed happily, he pulled away beaming at the little one. She regained her posture after a moment and stared at Bill. “It’s not fair! You’re so much bigger than me!” She claimed, Bill smirked. **  
**

“Excuses excuses dear sister” Bill sighed, his younger sister nudged him playfully before making her way over to the desk and promptly returning to her coloring. “What exactly are you creating Alice?” He asked curiosity filled his eyes. Alice perked up immediately.

“I’m-“ 

“Sir Bill!” A formal voice called into the room, the siblings looked up to be met with a terrified guard staring at them. Bill put a reassuring hand unto his sister before making his way over to the man “Your presence is requested immediately!” He shouted Bil,l winced at his volume. Bill rolled his eyes and rubbed his ears, he heard his sister giggle behind him. He shot her a quick smile before following the frantic guard to the lobby of the palace. 

“Ah, there he is” the earth king boomed staring at Bill. Bill nodded a quick hello to everyone present, finishing by kneeling in front of the king. “My trusted Advisor and soon to be Lord” the King gave Bill a wink, he returned it with a simple nod. It was true, Bill had been an advisor for some quite some time now and was going to now gain the title of Lord as well. He didn’t much care, he worked hard but he did it all for her. It was just him and Alice now, he loved his sister more than anything in the world. Anything to protect her, the King makes a clearly inappropriate comment? Bite your lip and simply nod, for her. You do it for her. It used to be easier... Bill shook his head, can’t think of that right now. He looked up once more at the looming figure of the king. To his right stood the frail excuse of the Queen. _Way to put on a show,_ Bill thought. The King continued his conversation with the peculiar group, he studied each of the characters, the King and the Queen stood next to another figure. This one was slightly smaller however he still stood regal. He looked angry, his brows were furrowed. Bills eyes widened when he noticed the royal blue sash hanging on the man. This was… unheard of… the king. Bill moved on, to this mans right stood two smaller men. One was slightly taller but wasn't as regal. He stood behind the other two and watched alert, he was an advisor, just like Bill. He nodded respectfully at the man, who gave him a curious look before nodding back. Finally, Bill’s eyes landed on the smallest boy. He stood in the middle of the two, he wore a cape and a small crown. It sat uncomfortably on him, he kept adjusting it. Unlike the man with the blue sash, he shied away from the group and looked almost bored. Bill followed his eye line, the boy was staring at the water fountain in the room. He smiled at the boy, it was the same look his sister gave when Bill showed her his terra bending. The boy made eye contact with Bill who quickly returned to looking at the ground. 

“Bill!” The Earth King bellowed, he gestured for the young advisor to join the conversation. Bill stood and made his way over to the King and stood next to him, placing his hands behind his back and head slightly down. The advisor stance, much like the tall one had to Bills side. “This is the King of the Aqua region” Bill noted the annoyed tone that his own King took. He bit his tongue however at the chime of the clock. It was lunchtime now, the food would be arriving at his chambers soon and he and his sister would be reading stories and talking. Then they would sneak out, deep into the forest, right at the border to the Aqua Kingdom and Bill would show off (Just a tad bit) his terra bending. They would then proceed to spend the rest of the evening having a small picnic by the river that cut through the two opposing kingdoms. And Bill would tell stories. He heard the clock chime again, the King grunted at it then returned to Bill who had a sliver of pleading eyes as he stared back at his King. _Please let this be over soon,_ He thought. The king shook his head and focused on the servants now entering the room. They carried meal after meal and placed them neatly on the long dining table. The prince sat down rather uncomfortably, his advisor joined him seemingly...teasing the prince? _Intriguing_, Bill thought. One of the servants led Bill to his seat, she smiled sweetly at him. Bill returned the smile smugly and took his seat. The servant, named Delia, giggled and continued on not before brushing her hand against Bills. He felt his face flush but was quickly onto other things. 

“Ah yes! Let us sit down and rejoice for this joyous occasion of the…” He paused and sneered at the Aqua King “Possible combination of our two kingdoms” The earth king looked over at Bill “And to our new Lord and adventurer” Bill coughed, _what_? He shot his focus towards the King but he was already onto the next subject. Everyone took a seat but Bill froze before shooting up and running out of the room towards his sister ignoring the confused bellowing of the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love him!! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please leave your thoughts below!!


End file.
